Desafió Mp3!
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Diez viñetas… hechas escuchando diez canciones…


"**Desafió Mp3!"**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Diez viñetas… hechas escuchando diez canciones…

**Disclaimer: **Ni Labyrinth ni Hetalia Axis Powers ni Alice in Wonderland, que aún no entiendo como metí en el fic eso, me pertenece.

**Desafió Mp3: **Bueno, si nunca han escuchado hablar de esto, trata así… eliges un fandom… y una pareja o personaje de esa cosa, le pones play a tu reproductor de música… escribes lo que se te venga a la mente mientras suena la canción… y cuando acaba tú dejas de escribir. Usas 10 canciones… y te dará como resultado un fic raro, jeje.

**Fandom: **Labyrinth/Hetalia Axis Powers... y nombrado Alice in Wonderland.

**Pareja:** Jareth x OC.

* * *

**Sin más bla-bla-bla ¡Aquí esta el fic!.**

**

* * *

**

**Cassis. – The Gazette.**

Estaba solo nuevamente en su castillo, bueno… no solo. Nunca estaría solo, ya que su consejera siempre estaba ahí para él, pero… él no la amaba como amaba a Sarah.

¿Por qué no podía amarla de aquella manera?... ella había estado siempre a su lado, ¿Por qué no amarla?... Se hacía muchas veces esa pregunta, pero ninguna respuesta venía a su mente…

…

¿Por qué amaba a ese hombre que nunca se fijaría en ella?, ella podía haber elegido cualquier nación… para que fuese su jefe, pero ella lo había escogido a él, ¿por qué?, porque le había robado corazón en el momento en que lo vio.

A veces… quería dejar de amarlo… pero… le era imposible. Si… si tan sólo él dejaba de pensar en esa mocosa… tal vez podría haber algo entre ellos…

...

-Jareth.-Esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba en su escritorio revisando el papeleo. Su vista se posó en su consejera.

-Le traje una taza de chocolate caliente.-Ella le sonrió cálidamente… Ella siempre se preocupaba por él… y fue… una revelación que tuvo. A ella nunca podría amarla como amaba a Sarah, porque Amelia significaba para él mucho más que cualquier otra persona.

Ella se acercó a él, dejando la taza a su costado… Él estiró el brazo y la tiró hasta dejarla sentada en su regazo.

-Gracias…-Murmuró suavemente, besándole la cabeza…

* * *

**Once upon a December. – Anastasia Sound Track.**

¿Cómo era que había terminado en el ballroom?, es verdad… se había perdido, por primera vez, en el castillo. Nunca le había pasado y llevaba años ahí… pero también su mente no era la mejor. Jareth la tenía preocupada, por lo ocurrido con es chica mortal…

Estaba sola en ese gran salón de baile… así que… ¿qué le impedía bailar?...

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de una melodía que sonaba en su cabeza…

Se sorprendió al sentir un cuerpo que la sujetaba y bailaba con ella… pero al sentir el fuerte agarre, supo que era su rey…

* * *

**How can you mend a broken heart?.**** – Bee Gees.**

La miraba hablar felizmente con Alemania… y sentía envidia. Amelia había ayudado a Italia y Alemania a estar juntos, había sanado el corazón de ambos al decir que Alemania era el Sacro Imperio Romano… pero ¿por qué ella no podía sanar su corazón?

Su corazón, que había sido quebrado por Sarah al rechazarlo… ¿por qué Amelia no podía hacer eso con él?... fácil… porque un corazón destrozado es difícil de sanar, lo había logrado con esos dos, porque no dijo nada más que decir la verdad…

Lo que él no sabía, es que su consejera también tenía el corazón destrozado por culpa de él… por culpa de Jareth, la nación del Underground, que no la veía como una mujer a la cual podía amar… simplemente la veía como una amiga.

* * *

**Holding out for a hero ****– Bonnie Tyler**

Ella siempre lo salvaba de cualquier cosa. De tener que ir a una reunión estúpida, o cuando necesito un apoyo para superar lo de Sarah, ¡ella siempre estuvo para él!... pero nunca lo notó. Ahora era ella la que lo necesitaba a él.

¡Debió acabar con la cabezota reina roja cuando pudo!. Ahora la maldita había secuestrado a su consejera… ¡Aquella mujer había osado a tocar lo más importante para él, sin contar que invadió sus tierras!.

…

-Ahora serás una buena muchacha, o cortare tu cabeza.-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona lo reina roja… Amelia quería patearla, poder usar su magia y mandarla lejos, pero la muy bastarda la tenía atada con cadenas de hierro.

-¡Jareth vendrá por mi!. ¡No sabes en lo que te has metido cabezona!.-Sintió un fuerte ardor en su mejilla. ¡Maldita bruja!, la había golpeado.

-Eso espero cariño…-Dijo la reina con una sonrisa… En eso las puertas de la habitación salieron lanzadas por los aires… y un enfurecido Jareth entró por la puerta.

-¡Estúpida Cabezona!, ahora sabrás lo que es meterse con la nación del Underground…- Ya se había encargado de toda la guardia de la reina. Amelia lo miró con los ojos brillantes… ahora era cuando ella necesitaba un héroe.

* * *

**Bring me to life. – Evanescence.**

¿Por qué ella había hecho aquello?... le había dicho, cuando le dio sus poderes, que no podía estar cerca del hierro por mucho tiempo, ya que eso la debilitaba… pero… ¡Maldición!, ¡Se había cortado con un maldito cuchillo de hierro!, para que no le sanara solo.

Ahora se encontraba en la sala de espera… la había llevado… con Estados Unidos, ¡ya que maldito tanto se tiraba flores con la medicina!

-Puedes entrar…-Dijo Estados Unidos serio.-Ella… aún no despierta…-Esas palabras hicieron que un nudo se le formara en la garganta. ¡Ella no podía morir! ¿qué haría sin ella?...

Entró a la habitación, sin siquiera mirar a Estados Unidos. Se sentó en una silla que estaba a un costado de la cama y le sujetó la mano. ¡Todo aquello era su maldita culpa!... ella… ella le había dejado una carta diciéndole que lo amaba… pero que en la mente de él únicamente estaría Sarah, nadie más.

¡¿Por qué fue tan idiota y no se dio cuenta antes de que la amaba? ¡¿Acaso tenía que encontrarla en un baño de sangre para darse cuenta?...

-Por favor… despierta...-Dijo Jareth acariciándole suavemente la cabeza.-Yo… no podría vivir sin ti… te amo demasiado para eso…-Sin más se inclino hasta ella para besarla suavemente…

Cuando se separo vio como ella comenzaba a abrir los ojos…

-Yo igual te amo… idiota…-Susurró con las lágrimas comenzado a brotar de sus ojos…

* * *

**I write sins not tragedies ****– Panic at the disco.**

¡No podía soportarlo!, ¡estaban todas las naciones invitadas para el evento del siglo!. La boda de la nación del Underground con una simple chica mortal.

Amelia mordía suavemente su labio inferior… Sabía que esa chica no amaba a Jareth, ¡pero él era tan idiota que no se daba cuenta!.

-Amelia-San…-La voz de Japón la trajo nuevamente a la realidad, el chico se veía más serio que de costumbre…-¿Usted también piensa que ella no es buena para Jareth-Sama?

-¡Claro!...- ¡Al fin alguien que la apoyaba!.

-Yo no me fié de ella… y… la espié.-Amelia se sorprendió, ¿tanto le preocupaba Jareth a Japón?.-Jareth-Sama es como mi abuelo… y no quiero que sufra… Así que vea esto.-Japón sacó un pequeño DVD portátil y lo encendió. En la pantalla se veía… claramente a Sarah besando con otro tipo. ¡Maldita zorra!, ya se arrepentiría.

…

-¿Alguien tiene algún motivo por el cual estas dos personas no se puedan unir en matrimonio?.-Para suerte de Amelia el matrimonio era en Inglaterra… así que puso en marcha su plan.

-¡Yo!.-Todas las naciones miraron sorprendidos la consejera de Jareth.-No puedo permitirlo… ya que la novia del desdichado novio es una puta…-Le hizo una seña a Japón para que dejara caer el telón, que estaba en la pared detrás del altar, y mostrara una pantalla gigante en la que se veía el video de Sarah besando a otro tipo. La muchacha estaba roja de vergüenza y de irá… mientras que Jareth la miraba con el ceño fruncido.-Yo escribo pecados… y no tragedias… si sigue esta boda el desdichado novio sufrirá…

* * *

**Like a Prayer – Madonna.**

Ella lo había dejado solo. Se había hartado de que él no saliera de ese agujero en que lo dejó Sarah. Seguramente se habría ido a la casa de Alemania…

La necesitaba, más que nada en el mundo… ella siempre estaba con él. Siempre que escuchaba su voz sentía que todo estaba bien. Le gustaba sacarla de sus casillas, para ver su cara de enfado. Ella siempre ha estado ahí para ayudarlo.

La necesitaba… más que nada…

…

-Gracias Italia.-Le sonrió Amelia al pequeño Italiano que le paso una taza de café, cuando se había aparecido en casa de Alemania estaba lloviendo a más no poder… y ella se había quedado en la lluvia llorando… hasta que Italia la vio desde la ventana y la obligó a entrar.

-¿Peleaste con Jareth? Ve ~.-Preguntó Feliciano con una de sus sonrisas bobas. Amelia era una de sus grandes amigas… ella le había ayudado a estar con su Ludwing.

-A veces… desearía rezar una oración… y que Jareth se olvidara de Sarah y fuera feliz. Pero nunca sucederá…-Murmuró Amelia tomando un sorbo de su taza.

-¡Yo nunca perdí la esperanza de que Sacro Imperio volvería!.-La voz de Feliciano la sorprendió.-¡Siempre rezaba para que volviera!... y volvió… como Alemania…-Le sonrió el italiano…-No pierdas la esperanza… Ve ~ ¡iré a hacer la cena para cuando llegue Ludwing cenemos!.-Dijo Feliciano animadamente dejando a Amelia.

La hora de dormir llegó, después de una cena de pasta que preparó Feliciano, se había excusado para irse a dormir. Estando un su había… rezó una pequeña oración…

-"Por favor… que… Jareth siga adelante…"-Pensó mientras caía en un intranquilo sueño… Lo que nunca supuso es que cierto rey, que tenía la mala costumbre de leerle la mente, comprendió claramente el deseo de la joven…

* * *

**I don't wanna miss a thing – Aerosmith.**

Veía como ella dormía apaciblemente a su lado. ¿Por qué se había tardado tantos años en darse cuenta de que la amaba?...

Cuando se había traído a Sarah a vivir con él la chica salió destrozada del castillo… y él había dejado sola a Sarah y fue por ella, porque no quería estar separado de ella.

Después de que Prusia, Japón, Alemania y Canadá, la cosa que más lo extraño, lo amenazaran, porque extrañamente la joven era amiga de ellos, que si la volvía hacer llorar lo matarían, les daba igual que él fuese más poderoso.

Pero ahora… el no podía vivir sin ella… sería un infierno para él. Lo comprendió cuando ella salió corriendo. Cuando volvieron al castillo él le tuve que explicar a Sarah que ya no la amaba… habían merecido la pena esos momentos… todo porque ahora tenía a la mujer que verdaderamente amaba a su lado.

El sueño lo iba invadiendo, pero no quería cerrar los ojos, no se quería perder ningún momento de ella…

* * *

**SOS – Abba.**

¿Cómo era que todo se había ido a la mierda?... No podía dejar de preguntarse eso. La necesitaba, pero él mismo la había apartado de su lado, ¿Qué paso con los días felices?.

Ella siempre fue indispensable para él, pero él sabía que ella merecía ser feliz… pero… ¿acaso no veía sus señales de ayuda?. La necesitaba… sin ella no era nada.

…

Él siempre se vio tan cercano y tan lejano a la vez… lo amo desde que él las sacó de Japón… desde el primer momento. Ahora se veía perdida sin él. Prusia había intentado animarla, a su particular manera, pero ella lo necesitaba a él, necesitaba a su rey goblin, a su Underground, a su Jareth…

¿A caso no podía ver sus señales de ayuda?... de que sin él no era nada en la vida…

* * *

**The winner takes it all. ****– Abba.**

Lo había perdido para siempre. Él había escogido a Sarah… y no hubo nada que ella pudo hacer… únicamente llorarle como un tonta después de que él se casó con Sarah.

Ella siempre se sintió segura en los brazos de Jareth… ahora él le hablaba únicamente para temas relacionados con el reino y las relaciones con las demás naciones.

¿Sarah lo querrá alguna vez como lo amo ella?... lo dudaba… pero no podía hacer nada… ¿Soportaría lo mismo que ella? ¿Sentiría lo mismo cuando ella decía su nombre?...

Ellos se habían casado y ella no podía hacer nada, esas eran las reglas…

Finalmente… el ganador se lo llevaba todo… y la ganadora había sido Sarah… no ella.

**~ The end ~**

**

* * *

**

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._


End file.
